


Jasminka and Mo

by BSoulstone



Series: Witches of Midgard-verse [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fantasy, Flashbacks, Gen, Mystery, OC based on an unused concept for Jasminka, Post-Canon, possible reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSoulstone/pseuds/BSoulstone
Summary: Nightmares plagued Jasminka following the removal of demonic faery she ate when she was a child. In hopes for answers, she, accompanied by the faery and her older sister, retraced her steps as she was led to grisly past which started it all.The first and final chapter will be expanded and/or revised as per KatTheIndigoWolf's input.
Series: Witches of Midgard-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170764
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Part 1: Nightmares

Jasminka bolted out of her sleep, sweating and breathing heavily. Looking around, she found her older sister, Tatiana, sat beside her and a blue blob-like creature with a pair of beady yellow eyes, carapaces on the side, and small bird-like wings sitting on her lap, the feeling of worry etched on their faces.

"That nightmare again?", Tatiana guessed indignantly. "Jasna, it's been three nights you have it already."

Jasminka nodded. "And getting worse and clearer than the last."

"Glad I have prepared some sleepless dream potions beforehand but, I don't like the idea of you drinking it every night", Tatiana said before approaching the door. "Stay here. Let me take it for you."

Appearance-wise, Tatiana resembled Jasminka a bit, except that she was slightly taller than Amanda, much slimmer than her sibling, and had straight long hair which reached her hip and left loose instead of tied into twin braids.

Tatiana left their shared bedroom, but not before gave a dirty look at the blob-like creature. Jasminka sighed at herself before petting the uneasy blob at her lap. "It's okay, Mo. It might have something to do with that forest more than you."

The chubby young witch looked back at how her predicament with Mo began ten years ago. Finding herself lost in the forest near her house while playing by herself, the terrified, hungry, and desperate young Jasminka ate a hunger faery by mistake leading it to live in her stomach like a parasite. Somehow, the faery helped her return home but in return, she had to eat constantly to keep it appeased. Both her and Tatiana kept it a secret from their parents, so they won't have to worry about her well-being. It was surprising Antonenko sisters managed to do so for a decade, but they knew they can't keep it up forever, especially after what happened during Jasminka's first year at Luna Nova.

But then, Jasminka's luck changed when she returned home during the holiday before her second year. At some point during her first year at Luna Nova, Tatiana revealed to have consulted with a local monk who taught her Holy Magic, a type of magic that focused on exorcism and other techniques to counter various unclean forces in addition of blessings. With her newfound ability, she successfully expelled the hunger faery inside Jasminka without harming them both in process. They could've killed it afterwards, but instead the sisters took the faery in as not only it lacked malice found in demons and others unclean entities, but also developed emotional attachment towards to its former host possibly out of guilt from all troubles it caused to the chubby young witch in the past ten years. As of convincing their parents to allow Jasminka to keep the hunger faery as her new familiar on the other hand (she even had named the faery Mo at that point), they had concocted a story where it befriended her at the forest when she got lost there. It's a pretty much half-truth instead of downright lie as putting its eating habit aside, the hunger faery's time in Jasminka's stomach somehow pacified it to the point of rather obedient, though it doesn't stop the sisters from keeping it at a tight lease.

However, shortly after Mo's removal, Jasminka had a recurring nightmare where she, to her surprise, relieved what appeared to be the life of a Soviet officer who involved in Holodomor incident judging from her description of it. In that dream, she, as said officer, grew disillusioned over his part in the man-made famine conducted by Soviet regime against Ukrainians at that time and subsequently turned against his superiors for it. As much as it disturbed her to the point of Tatiana eventually prepared her some sleepless dream potions to deal it, Jasminka couldn't help but wonder whether there's a connection between the nightmare and the forest where she accidentally ate Mo, especially after it became apparent said forest also appeared in the same dream.

Her trail of thoughts soon interrupted by Tatiana who entered the room with a blue vial on her hand. As she took a sip of the potion before went to a dreamless sleep, the Russian young witch had made up her decision; if she wanted to get a bottom of this, she had to revisit that forest for answers.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

In the next morning...

"I need to retrace my steps at the forest near our house to figure out how I found Mo. My nightmares must have something to do with it", Jasminka said firmly on the next morning.

"You can't! There's no telling what will happen to you there", Tatiana argued. "You were lucky to be able to get out of that forest alive."

"I know but, as much as I don't want to get back to that horrible place, this might be the only way", Jasminka insisted.

Although she wanted to dissuade Jasminka from entering the forest, Tatiana too, had her own fair share of questions, particularly how she encountered a being which existence tied to the very man-made famine that starved millions of Ukrainians from 1932 to 1933. So, she nodded, "Alright, but I'm going with you. Mom and Dad left me in charge of you but, they didn't say where."

"Really? Thank you so much!", Jasminka said happily before pulling the older witch in a bone-crushing hug much to her pleasant surprise.

"D-don't mention it", Tatiana said as she struggled to breath before Jasminka let her go. "But first, we need some provisions in case of us went past the lunch time", she paused upon looking at Mo. "And to keep Mo behaved."

Jasminka and Tatiana's parents owned a pastry shop named _Antonenko's Bakery_ just beside their residence. The shop was quite popular in their hometown thanks to its exquisite pastries, some of which involved Culinary Magic in their baking process. Putting aside the fact that Mr. and Mrs. Antonenko had to occasionally worked overtime to follow up their increasing customers' demands, their booming family business has its benefits for their children; in addition of introducing them wondrous cuisines, Jasminka and Tatiana got several varieties of Culinary Magic-improved pastries to determine which one that appeased Mo most with. To their surprise, the faery loved their family's special poppy seed roll.

Shortly after changing from her gray nightgown to red tunic and brown boots along with matching gloves, Tatiana began putting a dozen of the poppy rolls along with Jasminka's favorite snacks into her bag. "Good thing we have a pastry shop", Tatiana said as she did before turn to Jasminka and Mo. "You guys ready?"

Jasminka and Mo nodded simultaneously as the former prepared her wand and a medkit in addition of her own bag of provisions. The chubby young witch already threw on a white tunic worn over dark purple jacket with pink trim and a black lining along with light gray leggings, and black boots.

"Let's go."

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

**Author's Note #1:: Considering I don't have much plan for Jasminka-centered chapter in my fic series, I decided that a prequel fic will make up for it. As the matter of fact, I found Studio TRIGGER's proposed idea of her background where she had some sort of demon stuck in her stomach as revealed in its official panel at AnimeNEXT 2017 unsettling, more so the demon's supposed connection with Holodomor, the man-made famine in Soviet Ukraine from 1932 to 1933 that killed millions of Ukrainians. I didn't want to believe it, as such concept proved surprisingly grim and out of place in a family-friendly franchise such as _Little Witch Academia_ that Ursula, Akko, and Croix's Dream Fuel Spirit case looked tamer in comparison. But then, to my surprise, it was later adapted into Chapter 12 of Keisuke Satō's Little Witch Academia manga, though the author reestablished the demon as spirit beast (or magical beast depending on the translation) all while adapted out its ties with Holodomor possibly due to page constraints and for the sake of maintaining the manga family-friendly image. Regardless, its connection with such grim historical event is still there.**

**Update (September 23, 2020): Minor revisions and adding details about Jasminka and Tatiana's outfits as they about to set out for the forest near their home alongside Mo.**


	2. Part 2: Blast to the Past

**Warning!This chapter contains mature content. Reader discretion is advised.**

The night where Jasminka got lost in the forest near their house was a traumatizing one not just for her, but also for Tatiana. As if her failure to notice her little sister's disappearance because of distracted by her attempts to properly bake their favorite cake until it's too late was bad enough, Tatiana heard old, unsettling urban legends pertaining the same forest told to children sometime after Holodomor ended. Up until that fateful night, Antonenko sisters believed neither of such stories.

Despite their fear, Jasminka and Tatiana have steeled their resolve to press on in order to discover the truth about the forest and the former's dream. As they stepped into said forest by foot (it would help Jasminka remembering her path from ten years back) with Mo looking out of potential danger on top of the former's head, Tatiana decided to begin a conversation. "Jasna, I remembered one of the stories town elders told us when we were kids; around more than eighty years ago, there was a Soviet depot belonged to one of the regime's Red Train brigades which used to hoard crops forcefully taken from Ukrainian farmers in this forest. When peasant revolts broke out, a mob of desperate farmers overrun the depot to reclaim their stolen food, sparking a carnage between both sides which so gruesome authorities at that time chose not to record what had transpired. Of course, it didn't stop rumors from spreading and eventually reached the ears of the Yaga, a powerful Russian witch family, who then set out to investigate what happened years later."

"What did they find?", Jasminka asked curiously.

"Well, that's the scariest part; the Yagas refused afterwards to talk of what they had found inside, but the least frightening part of it was that the place was infested with hunger faeries. No one knows how or why but, one thing was certain; the force of hatred of those who died during the massacre there had since attracted all sorts of evil into that forsaken depot. Or so everyone was led to believe..."

Giving some thoughts about the story, a realization hit Jasminka upon realizing how familiar the whole thing sounded. "A Soviet depot? Could it be — AAAAH!"

"Jasna!"

The chubby young witch was abruptly slipped and rolled off a steep hill she overlooked because of bushes concealing it, prompting the panicked Tatiana to hastily rush for her little sister. To add insult to injury, Jasminka recalled that she slipped at the _exact_ same spot from ten years back as it happened. Fortunately, instead of hitting the solid ground far below, she landed by her belly on something squishy and slimy(?) with a boiling tar-like sound. Sensing something off, she hastily returned to her feet and saw a poodle of blue slime beneath her.

"Oh my God! I killed Mo!", Jasminka cried.

"Jasna, are you okay?", Tatiana asked upon arriving at her side.

"I'm fine, but...", all the horror-struck Jasminka said while pointing at the slime pool Mo used to be.

To her relief, the squashed hunger faery reformed with a loud pop and smiled at Jasminka upon finding its former host unharmed by the fall. The disoriented faery then noticed scattered poppy seed rolls nearby and hastily recovered them (though it tempted to eat a few at the same time) — the fall must've scattered their shared provisions somehow.

As soon as Antonenko sisters joined Mo in recovering Jasminka's scattered snacks, a large creature landed in front of them out of nowhere and voraciously feasted on the rest much to their shock and dismay. Turning at the stunned girls and their hunger faery companion, the creature regarded them with its cold, chilling eyes and leaped away, but not before abruptly (or rather comically) snatched the roll poking out of Mo's mouth. It took the hunger faery's furious roar as it began chasing the offending monster to snap Tatiana and Jasminka from their stupor.

"We should go after that slime ball", Tatiana said before she and Jasminka rushed for their angry companion with their wands ready.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

It didn't take long for Antonenko sisters to finally catch up with Mo who had jumped over a rusted fence. Deserted, rundown buildings along with carts and other vehicles could be seen on the other side. Decades of negligence had since allowed vegetations to take over the area, yet the facility itself somehow remained untouched for some reasons.

Jasminka was about to call out for Mo before Tatiana gestured her against it, though she didn't have to explain why; upon entering the abandoned facility through a large gap, Antonenko sisters noticed that the air was unexpectedly getting very cold. Too sudden to be natural in fact, and they knew it means there was evil presence in the area. The smell of death and decay permeated the air, and the surrounding darkness seemed to close in and enveloped them despite of it was still daylight. It was a dark place, haunted and cursed.

Cautiously exploring the facility, Antonenko sisters stumbled upon tattered remains of grain sacks on the abandoned carts. They did find a few that still intact, though their contains had since wasted (much to Jasminka's dismay). Similar sacks could be found on deserted trucks nearby. Writings on the trucks' sides had been faded in time, but Tatiana nevertheless managed to make out two words written in Russian;

ХЛЕБ CОЦИАЛИСТИЧЕСКИЙ

The writings on the truck disturbed Tatiana, more so when Jasminka came across a red flag on the ground. Examining the flag, they discovered the flag bore a familiar-looking insignia in its upper left canton; a golden hammer with matching sickle crossed together beneath a gold-bordered red star. Putting pieces together with the story they discussed earlier, it was then Antonenko sisters knew who owned the abandoned facility was.

"This place... It must be the forsaken Soviet depot they were talking about", Tatiana deduced anxiously.

"Agreed", Jasminka nodded, her face turned white. "And what's more, I've been here before. In my dream."

Without warning, Jasminka ran off deeper into the depot.

"Jasna, where are you going? What do you mean you were here before?", Tatiana yelled.

"This was the depot the Soviet officer from my dream worked at!", Jasminka exclaimed as Tatiana hurried to keep up. "Realizing he participated in a genocide, he grew angry and remorseful. After returning his confiscated crops back to their owners and had them fled the country behind his peers' back, he set out to confront his commander, a Colonel who stationed here alongside him, with an intention to resign from his duty. When he did however, what awaited him in this place was a sight of..."

"Carnage. His peers and those farmers were killing each other, right?", Tatiana guessed.

"Yes, but it all nothing compared to what happened next", Jasminka nodded as they finally stopped in front of a particular building which seemed to be a warehouse of some sort.

Unknown to Antonenko sisters, several ghastly figures were watching them from dark corners of the depot. The figures then began their move as soon as they entered the warehouse.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

Suddenly, time seemed to stop. As Jasminka and Tatiana carefully entered the warehouse, they had a strange ghostly vision; the two found themselves back to the outside of the very Soviet depot they just entered, only that night had fallen and the whole place was in flames. Bodies of Red Train officers and farmers alike were strewn across the depot, and they all clearly died of extreme violence.

Moments later, a military truck arrived at the scene followed by its driver who hurriedly exited the vehicle. The driver, a slightly stocky Red Train officer with glasses and messy dirty blonde hair, was horrified by the morbid scene as much as Antonenko sisters did and wasted no time to look for survivors. As he did, he turned at their direction. Although brief, it was more than enough for Jasminka to recognize him.

"It's him! That's the officer from my dream", Jasminka hissed.

"Is that really him? What's he doing here?", Tatiana asked in disbelief.

Just then, the bespectacled officer noticed someone who limped towards him. It was his fellow Red Train officer, his uniform tattered and bloodied in some parts. Said officer eventually lost his footing and fell, though his bespectacled friend managed to catch him at the last moments.

"Talk to me. What just happened here?", the bespectacled officer asked.

"The farmers... They somehow managed to overrun the whole... depot", the wounded officer said weakly. "As soon as things got out of control, Colonel totally lost it! Went nuts... killed... everyone!"

The bespectacled officer's jaw dropped upon hearing what his dying friend just said while Jasminka and Tatiana simply exchanged a glance, unsure with what he meant. "Colonel did WHAT?!"

"He killed... everyone. Get out... while... you can", all the wounded officer said before his consciousness faded away.

The news of his commander lost his mind at the height of the riot that ruined their depot disturbed the bespectacled Red Train officer, more so of him indiscriminately killed everyone, even his own men. Not long afterwards, the officer heard screams from a nearby warehouse, prompting him to investigate. Although she didn't like what she's sensing, Jasminka indicated that they had to followed and Tatiana obeyed.

True to this, the sight that greeted Antonenko sisters and the bespectacled officer inside didn't fare better. Before their very eyes, the Colonel, a man with large stature and gray hair, was furiously and rapidly stabbing a malnourished man to death with his knife. His decorated uniform, which symbolized his rank and authority, had been completely drenched with blood. Watching him nearby was a scared peasant girl with ragged gray dress. Putting aside her lank and dull hair and skinny stature, she bore a jarring resemblance to Jasminka herself.

"Colonel, what the hell happened here?", the bespectacled officer asked as calm as possible.

"Ukrainian scums... How dare they attacked us... ", the Colonel muttered, still stabbing his already lifeless victim. "They must pay... this transgression... with their lives!" Ceasing his assault, he eventually regarded his horrified subordinate, a crazed look in his eyes. "Oh, it's about time you finally showed up. Are you here to help me teach these fools a lesson they won't forget? Of course, you would, considering how eager you are to serve the Union."

"Not in this way, sir", the bespectacled officer said sadly. "I thought we fight to improve everyone's lives but... but this? I don't want to take part in this madness!"

"Madness? MADNESS?! These people... these rats... they are nothing but traitors to their own purpose! Even this scum... ", Colonel bellowed deliriously as he grabbed the peasant girl by the hair and tossed her to the bespectacled officer's feet like a ragdoll. "If you didn't show up, she would've stab me in the back already!" He then took a nearby axe and aggressively passed it to his subordinate. "Do you still want to serve your country? Hack that little farm whore for me and I'll take it as yes."

"P-p... please", the girl pleaded weakly.

The bespectacled officer looked at his crazed commander, then the axe on his hands and the terrified peasant girl in front of him. Forcefully taking away Ukrainian farmers' food supply was one thing but, to be ordered to kill a helpless girl proved too far.

"Come on, kill her already! Or you wanted to quit like those traitors?", the Colonel demanded.

For a second, the bespectacled officer relented and reluctantly raised the axe above his head. However, the helplessness of his would-be victim caused him to falter and lower his weapon before glared angrily at his crazed commander. "No, I killed enough innocent lives already. I'm not here to follow your orders anymore, nor some goddamn genocidal regime! Day and night, I can't help but wonder why many of us didn't even think whether leaving those Ukrainians starved to death was wrong, let alone what kind of monsters we have become at the same time."

Tears began to flow from his eyes as he continued, "But now I do. I do after watching some of us **proudly 'run their cars' over those starving farmers' dead bodies and seeing you slaughtering everyone like some pigs!!!** We casted away our conscience for the sake of becoming Stalin's lap dogs! Perhaps the only way for us to understand the gravity of our crimes is to be subjected with the exact same hell we inflicted to those people. If I eventually punished in such manner either after this all ends or in the afterlife, that would just be okay."

Jasminka and Tatiana were unable to help but moved by the bespectacled officer's remorseful speech. Turned out there were good people even among followers of communist regime who involved in Holodomor. The same could be said to the peasant girl, as the fear in her eyes receded into that of awe. The Colonel's reaction on the other hand, was unsettling. At first, he laughed at his subordinate's defiance in the sickening manner not too different with Hannah and Barbara did back when they were still good-for-nothing bullies. But then, his laughter warped into chilling, almost gargle-like.

"That's right! We casted away our conscience to please our great leader Stalin! It's a pity not many of us can do that!", the Colonel ranted. "Well, before you go, you may watch her die!"

"NO!!", Jasminka and the bespectacled officer yelled at the same time; the bespectacled officer instinctively pushed the peasant girl out of the way just as the Colonel threw his knife at her, resulting it to struck him instead. As he fell onto his knees feeling his life began to fade away, he noticed the Colonel staring menacingly at the peasant girl who pressed herself into the wall, helpless once again.

"Don't... ", the bespectacled officer choked, his sheer rage gave him strength to return to his feet and tighten his grip over the axe on his hands all while ignoring the knife that lodged into his heart. "Leave her alone!!!"

With a furious roar, the bespectacled officer leaped towards his crazed commander and landed a titanic strike; his axe infliced a deep gash wound across his shoulder and chest, spilling his blood everywhere and prompted Tatiana to cover her sister's eyes to spare her from such gruesome sight. The Colonel looked down at his grievous wound in disbelief before collapsing to the floor, dead. The bespectacled followed soon after, finally succumbed to his injury. With the last bit of his strength, he looked up at the peasant girl and smiled knowing she was unharmed — a smile that Antonenko sisters found familiar somehow.

Soon, the scene around Antonenko sisters whirled into the darkness. Before long, the two found themselves back to the warehouse they just entered, the same warehouse where such flashback took place...

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

**Author's Note #2: Didn't expect it took me more than two weeks to finish the second part of this prequel fic, but not that much since I took my time conducting some research pertaining Holodomor at the same time. For example, "Red Trains" were brigades who in charge of taking away food from the peasants as part of Soviet Government's policy during such dark times, but as they only made a passing mention at Wikipedia page about Holodomor, I couldn't help but uncertain whether I have portrayed those brigades as accurate as in real life. The mention of peasant revolts throughout Holodomor on the other hand, is based in real-life, as there were reports about farmers whose food confiscated by the communist regime at that time banded together to reclaim what had stolen from them. The same could be said to the claim of the bespectacled Red Train officer about his peer who "proudly" run their cars over starving Ukrainians' dead bodies, which taken straight from[this Holodomor-related documentary YouTube video](https://youtube.com/watch?v=0oCNwPxTPXQ) (at 14:33).**

**Update (September 13, 2020): After re-reading this chapter, I realized the idea of the bespectacled officer disemboweled his crazed commander with a single strike of his axe not realistic enough taking into account of him weakened by the knife which lodged into his heart and that he is technically a mundane (non-magical human). As such, I revised it by him inflicted a fatal gash wound instead. Another revision includes changing the insane colonel's hair to black instead of original sand-colored to better distinguished him from the bespectacled officer.**

**Update (September 23, 2020): Part of writings at deserted trucks Tatiana found that could still be read (SOCIALIST'S BREAD) had been changed into Russian.**


	3. Part 3: The Closure and The Truth

"Was that the reason the Yagas refused to speak about what they found here? And how this place became cursed?", Tatiana said at last.

"I'm not sure but, somehow the whole vision looked exactly like in my dream. Only, I experienced it through that officer's eyes. And his eyes, they were just like Mo's", Jasminka said as she looked at where the bespectacled officer died, then the wall where her lookalike got cornered by the Colonel.

"Indeed but, I don't see any connection between them", Jasminka shrugged.

"Maybe there is. We'll figure that out as soon as we find Mo."

"Sooner the better. I have a bad feeling about this place."

Before Antonenko sisters could leave the warehouse, a white mist began to rise from the floor around them. One by one, spectral entities materialized around the two and surrounded them in a crude circle. Resembling ghosts from the previous year's Wild Hunt event at first, the restless spirits of the dead glitched into forms they had in life; some assumed the appearance of officers who used to be in charge at the depot, while others the farmers. They all clearly died of extreme violence, as reflected by injuries all over their spectral forms.

Holding her wand against her chest with both hands, Tatiana recited, "Cleansing flames fueled by my faith, come forth!" A brilliant yellowish white fire burst from its tip before coalescing about the instrument into a fiery long blade. To Jasminka's further awe, its presence caused the surrounding ghost to briefly recoil.

"Jasna, stay behind me", Tatiana instructed, ready to attack any ghost who dare to get too close.

Jasminka did as her older sister told to, but nevertheless readied her wand since they were outnumbered. That was when she noticed a peculiar ghost who happened to be the malnourished man whom the Colonel stabbed to death among the spirits of the dead. Not surprisingly, his spectral form was riddled with stab wounds.

The ghost's cold expression changed into that of sadness upon the sight of Jasminka, and he began to swoop in to reach her. It took a couple of seconds for the chubby young witch to realize that he mistook her as her lookalike who witnessed his death and that the girl might be his relative, perhaps his daughter. As much as she sympathized with his plight, Jasminka knew better putting him back to rest was the best course of action.

Suddenly, the warehouse's back door burst into pieces, startling everyone in the building. This soon followed by a sharp tentacle that pierced through the malnourished ghost's torso and pulled him toward a huge fanged maw, much to Jasminka's dismay and horror. More tentacles appeared and began their short work on the restless spirits of the dead, either beheading them or stuffing them into the same maw. They moved so fast that not only Antonenko sisters were unable to determine their numbers, but also none of the ghosts in the building survived the ensuing onslaught.

It didn't take long for the massacre to finally end, allowing the two to get a better look at the ghosts' assailant. The very creature who stole Jasminka and Mo's provisions earlier. A jet-black, boar-sized hunger faery.

In stark contrast of their adorable hunger faery companion, the gelatinous entity before the two was a dreadful sight. Its two pairs of bat-like wings, four blood red, spider-like eyes and matching aura gave off a demonic image, and the faery's coarse laughter as it revealed itself before Antonenko sisters obviously didn't help the matter.

Having witnessed its display of brutality, Jasminka and Tatiana became uncertain with their chances against the demonic faery, let alone escaping. To make matter worse, Mo was still nowhere to be found...

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

Mo frowned at the bits that used to be it and its former host's shared poppy seed rolls. It dismayed the hunger faery as not only it lost the nasty food thief, but also got separated from Jasminka and Tatiana because of chasing the creature on its own. And now it found itself somewhere in the middle of the forsaken Soviet depot which fortunately, used to be its former home for as long as it remembered.

It didn't take long for the blue hunger faery to find Antonenko sisters just as they entered one of the depot's abandoned warehouses. By the time it did however, restless spirits of the dead who haunted the area had converged on the building. To make matter worse, the food thief was also there, beheading and devouring ghosts who unfortunate enough to stand in its path. Fearing the worst, Mo made haste for the warehouse at once.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

Letting out a hysterical laughter, the black hunger faery charged at Antonenko sisters. It moved so fast that neither Jasminka nor Tatiana had time to even think about dodging it, let alone anticipating its incoming assaults. Like a ball thrown during the dodgeball match, it bounced off Tatiana before slamming into Jasminka firmly in the diaphragm, knocking the wind from her and brought her to her knees.

"What in the world?!", Jasminka cried incredulously before getting crushed under the demonic faery's weight.

"Leave her alone!", Tatiana cried while hurling arcs of white fire via. rapid swings of her bladed wand carefully aimed at their enemy so as she won't struck Jasminka by mistake.

Jumping off the disoriented chubby young witch, the gelatinous monstrosity rushed toward Tatiana, all while performing erratic maneuvers to evade incoming projectiles and laughing maniacally. She then attempted to swing her bladed wand at the demonic faery as soon as it got close enough, but it moved so fast that none of her attacks were connected despite her best efforts.

Although the memory of Mo possessing her and wreaking havoc at Luna Nova during her first year there was foggy at best, Jasminka knew Akko and co. had a hard time in stopping them. Not even Diana was able to do the same, as she got devoured before had a chance to do so. As such, neither her nor Tatiana would have believed anything that was more troublesome than their hunger faery companion. But when the black hunger faery overpowered them in less than a minute or two, they both knew it.

The black hunger faery ended Tatiana's assaults by unleashing a sonic shriek that pinned both her and her little sister to the warehouse wall. It then wasted no time holding Jasminka in chokehold with two of its tentacles. Despite of her managed to loosen its hold over her throat, the demonic faery responded by holding her limbs in their place.

"Jasna!", Tatiana cried before the black hunger faery whipped her aside and snarled as her, daring her to witness what would be her little sister's last moments.

When the hope seemed lost for Antonenko sisters, they soon heard a sound of rapid, pounding flesh that getting louder and louder as seconds passed. The next thing that happened was something fast slammed into the gelatinous monstrosity with such force not only it forced the demonic faery to let go of Jasminka, but also sending it flying bursting through the warehouse wall. As the chubby young witch regained her breath with Tatiana hoisted her up to her feet, she looked up at her unexpected savior who was none other than their missing blue hunger faery companion.

"Mo!", Jasminka exclaimed.

Mo nodded at Jasminka before confronting its larger brethren, its side carapaces opened up like some sort of hatch where each unveil twin whip-like, sharp tentacles with spiky ends underneath. Crawling back into the warehouse, the black hunger faery formed sharp talons on two of its tentacles and charged. A fast-paced, brutal fight ensued as both faeries attacked each other with equal ferocity, laying waste upon everything around them in process. Unlike the demonic faery who downright indifferent to its surroundings, the blue hunger faery took Antonenko sisters' safety into account, repeatedly blocking and redirecting every attack that seemingly aimed at the two as they scrambled for cover. Having enough, Mo entangled its opponent with its whip-like tentacles before hurling it against the fire that Tatiana started from her attacks earlier like a slingshot. Though the demonic faery managed to fly away from the yellowish white inferno, its left wings got caught by the flames and it couldn't put it out despite its best efforts. As the result, the black hunger faery was forced to sever them so as the consecrated flames won't spread to the rest of its gelatinous form.

Enraged, the black hunger faery protruded spikes all over its body to show that it's going to all-out, prompting Mo to be defensive by lifting its carapaces like shields to block its opponent's incoming assaults. Despite its formidable defense, the demonic faery didn't tire. A savage blow knocked one of its carapaces aside and a brutal salvo of tentacles sent it sailing. As the blue hunger faery helplessly plowed through the warehouse floor, its larger opponent crawled toward it, its talons morphed into large cleavers it dragged along.

It was then Jasminka did something unexpected. Without realizing it, she rushed placed herself between Mo and the murderous demonic faery with her arms spread wide, causing the latter to falter in its advance before growled angrily at her.

"I won't let you hurt Mo any further!", she exclaimed.

"What are you doing?! Jasna, get out of the way!", Tatiana cried.

 _Akko, if you are here, you would surely do the same thing_ , Jasminka thought. It's not her nature to be as reckless as her Japanese friend, but that didn't mean she just stood by and watch their blue hunger faery companion die either, even if said faery had forced her to eat constantly for a decade no less.

Mo, clearly horrified as much as Tatiana, croaked pleadingly at Jasminka. Jasminka, understanding what it said, shook her head in response. "No, I can't! I won't let you fight that thing by yourself after you saved me at that hill and seeing you protecting us like that."

"To be honest, even now, I don't know what to think about you. I wanted to hate you for everything you put me through all these years. Yet thanks to you, I could experience wonderful cuisines and even learned how to cook them. Not to mention about useful tips I could share with my parents when it comes about baking the best of pastries. In time, I began to wonder whether you're not as bad as we thought, and thus I had Tatiana expelled you from inside me so we could properly meet. So, for now, let us fight together as friends, Mo!"

Jasminka's declaration left the blue hunger faery speechless. Though there was a faint of bitterness in her voice, it doesn't deny the fact of her truly acknowledged it as her friend. Moved by this, Mo enlarged its feathered wing as it flapped them, taking off to the air before performing an unforeseen miracle...

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

Mo's glowing form burst into a mass of tendrils that pulled concrete chunks along with pieces of debris scorched by Tatiana's consecrated flames into the blast's epicenter, reforming into a two-handed axe that landed in front of Jasminka's feet with a loud clank.

It was a remarkable yet crudely made weapon, composed of bluish solid rocks and hardened azure slime putting the whole thing together. Its edge on the other hand, which glow in bright electric blue, was smoother and painfully sharp. A disc with a large, blinking pupil-less eye at the center that glow in yellow, connect both the edge and the handle which twice the length of Jasminka's arm. Lastly, a pair of small wings resembled those of Mo could be seen at the handle's base.

"Mo, what are you...?", all the awestruck Jasminka said at last.

"Slime ball just have transmogrified itself into an Unseelie Blade!", Tatiana exclaimed.

"Unseelie Blade?", Jasminka repeated.

"Weapons of terrible power", Tatiana explained. "There are stories of witches and wizards in Scotland who crafted blades made of solid rocks infused with concentrated essence of Unseelie Court, the treacherous group of demonic faeries. If you take the Blade, you will receive great power, but you can hold it for only so long before..."

"...it takes control of you", Jasminka guessed.

"Yes. Only those who possess a strong will that can overcome its overwhelming power, and why Unseelie Blades normally under restraints while not in use. In the case of an Unseelie who willingly turned itself into one, on the other hand, mastering it will be much easier if you formed an emotional bond with it first."

"So, it's a double-edged weapon."

"Precisely. I can see that slime ball wanted to help us but, are you sure about this, Jasna?"

Jasminka looked on the axe Mo just have transformed into. While it's nice to see the blue hunger faery willingly lend her its power to help them even their odds against their common adversary, that was not to say it would make things easy for her. Yet at the same time, it showed how much the two bonded in the past few days assuming it to be true to Tatiana's explanation about Unseelie Blades. Seeing this as a test of trust between them, the chubby young witch steeled her resolve. "There's only one way to find out."

As soon as Jasminka firmly grasped Mo's axe form, a violent surge of dark blue magic burst from the weapon with an audible shriek. Tatiana watched in mild awe as her little sister struggled to contain its terrible power as she lifted it – not even the Unseelie Axe's raw magic that began to consume her starting from her hands deterred her from taming such dangerous weapon. Considering that she managed to keep Mo at bay for ten years straight and only lost control once, mastering its axe form shouldn't be difficult for her. The black hunger faery on the other hand, realizing what the chubby young witch attempted to do, stopped looking like statues and leaped forward, letting out another maniacal laughter with its clever arms aimed at her throat.

Before the demonic faery's lethal blow could reach her however, Jasminka suddenly looked up and blocked the incoming attack with the Unseelie Axe at the last moments, showing no sign of strain despite the clash between their blades produced a shockwave that trembled the whole warehouse. As she did, the weapon emanated another blast of energy followed by its magic surge which subsided and coursed through her instead of continue taking over, giving its wielder strength as she slowly pushed the demonic faery back – she has tamed Mo's axe form as well.

In the ensuing struggle between both combatants, Jasminka managed to get a better look at her opponent's eyes and sensed something familiar in them before the two eventually distanced themselves several meters away.

"Where have I seen eyes like those?", Jasminka wondered before a realization hit her upon recalling on the insane Colonel from the vision. "How is it possible?"

"Jasna, what is it?", Tatiana asked, followed by Mo's axe form blinking as if it had the same question.

"It might be just me but, I think the hunger faery in front of us was the Colonel who died here", Jasminka replied grimly.

Tatiana's expression changed into that of shock, but not for long as she and Jasminka soon noticed the black hunger faery hopping around the warehouse erratically, each leap was faster than the last. Before long, they found themselves surrounded by dozens of the demonic faeries.

Or so it seemed. Thanks to the Unseelie Axe enhanced her senses as much as her strength and speed, Jasminka could easily tell that instead of multiplying, their opponent created several afterimages of itself with its incredible speed to confuse them. Closing her eyes, she focused on the demonic faery's tentacle-steps to read its movements knowing any sudden change of pattern means it would attack either her or Tatiana and that was when she must strike.

As soon as she sensed the black hunger faery leaped to attack her from behind, the chubby young witch turned around and swung her weapon at its direction simultaneously, releasing a crescent shaped blast of dark blue magic that slammed against it. Not only the counterattack sent it flying into a nearby pile of crates behind it, but also dispelled its afterimages altogether. Not taking any chances, Tatiana hurled concentrated arcs of white fire at the-then exposed black hunger faery, setting it ablaze.

"Jasna, now!", Tatiana cried.

Coating the Unseelie Axe with dark blue magic, Jasminka then charged toward the weakened black hunger faery and slammed her energized weapon down on it while exclaimed, "Your madness ends here, Colonel!"

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

As the energized Unseelie Axe cleft through the black hunger faery's gelatinous form, a bright golden light shined from the weapon and Jasminka soon had another ghostly vision. This time, she found herself at the plains not far from Soviet Union borders. She saw a familiar truck stopped there before its driver and his companion jumped into view; the bespectacled Red Train officer from her dream and his fellow officer, one who met the grisly end in her and Tatiana's shared vision in the warehouse.

Both officers then abrasively dragged their truck's other occupants who sat in the back; a small Ukrainian family consisted of a father, mother, and daughter. At first, it appeared the two were about to execute their captives because they aimed their rifles at their heads. But then, to her surprise, the officers instead fired their weapons to the sky at the last moments. The bespectacled Red Train officer then implored the confused family to flee the country for their own safety. Though she barely able to hear their conversation, Jasminka could tell that they were grateful nonetheless.

As the Ukrainian family were about to leave however, the father hesitated before unexpectedly removed his tattered jacket. Staining it with his own blood after cutting himself with his knife, he gave his bloodied jacket to his and his family's unexpected saviors so they had something to support their false report to their commanding officer despite his clear distrust toward them. With that, both the family and the two Red Train officers parted ways.

The bespectacled officer continued watching the family he and his friend spared departed to parts unknown for a moment or two before unexpectedly turned on Jasminka and smiled warmly. That was not unusual in the slightest. What was unusual was that his image suddenly flickered into that of Mo like glitches in a broken video recording as the vision concluded.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

Regaining her senses, the first thing Jasminka saw was burning halves of the slain black hunger faery which disintegrated into golden particles. Sunlight shined on the victorious chubby young witch as she and her older sister felt the air around them became warmer, signifying the weakening of the evil forces around them.

The Unseelie Axe fell to the floor with a clatter, turning back into Mo who then caught its former host as she dropped into her knees from exhaustion, prompting Tatiana to do the same. Turning to the blue hunger faery weakly, Jasminka suddenly saw the bespectacled Red Train officer in its place smiling approvingly at her before said, "You've done it, kid." Uncertain whether it was a hallucination, all she could responded was nodding aggressively.

"That was amazing, Jasna!", Tatiana praised her little sister, snapping her out of her stupor before looked on the blue hunger faery apologetically. "And you too, slime ball. To think you absorbed rocks scorched by my cleansing flames to create your weapon form, you have proven me wrong about you. I guess that also means I owed you an apology."

Mo croaked reassuringly at Tatiana as Jasminka explained, "Things burned by those flames cannot be touched by demons and other beings with malice in their heart", leaving the blue hunger faery pleasantly surprised. "As much as I wanted us to celebrate, I think we should do it at home. Besides, I already have my closure here."

"You're right", Tatiana nodded before dispelled the still burning white fire in the warehouse so it won't further damage the building. "Slaying that faery might be not enough to break the curse that plagued this place. On the bright side, we gave it a well-deserved respite. Best we off before it lasted."

As they departed from the abandoned Soviet depot, Jasminka took one last look at the area. She found not only the closure from her recurring nightmare there, but also something more...

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

**Author's Note #4: I cannot believe it took me freakin' three months to finish this chapter and it was partly because of my foolishness in allowing some ransomware infected my laptop! *sighed* Well, what's done is done. At least I learned the danger of ransomware and how much it costed me.**

**The idea of Mo turned into a powerful yet dangerous sentient axe as well as Unseelie Blades in general were inspired by two things; Devil Arms from _Devil May Cry_ franchise and Demon Sword from _GARO: Versus Road_. Devil Arms refer to weapons of overwhelming power that are essentially the embodiment of a demon's soul/power and can be wielded by anyone provided that such weapons have been subdued first and possess sufficient strength to use them at their fullest. Demon Sword on the other hand, is a cursed weapon that grants incredible strength and power to whoever wields it, but they must cut an enemy with it before its 99.9 seconds time limit elapsed or its dark power consumes them and turns them into an undead. Luckily for Jasminka, she won't face the same risk as with the latter while using Mo in its axe form, but she still had to use it sparingly (it will be further explained in the epilogue part of this fic).**

**Up until I wrote this prequel story, I came up with two different ideas regarding the dynamic between Jasminka and Mo the blue hunger faery. The first one portrayed it as some sort of posthumous character where it left Jasminka's body for good in response of her ate something that forced it to do so by mistake, but not before infused a portion of its essence into her arm, mutating it and giving it unique powers both as the parting gift and apology for troubles it had caused to her. The second idea on the other hand, involved the two having a symbiotic relationship akin to jinchuuriki and their respective tail beasts from _Naruto_ series which allows Jasminka to access Mo's destructive powers such as manifesting some of its tentacles from her body. At first, I thought the latter idea suit both Jasminka and Witches of Midgard-verse series pretty well but, that seemed to be no longer the case the more I worked on revising this fic series' lore and story. With this prequel story, I have completely scrapped the jinchuuriki & tailed beast-like dynamic idea for those two.**

**The next and final part is going to be the epilogue and foreshadowing for _The Rise of Luna Nova Valkyries_ , the first part of _Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard_.**


	4. Part 4: Epilogue

Although they managed to return home hours before Mr. and Mrs. Antonenko did, Jasminka, Tatiana, and Mo's escapade at the abandoned Soviet depot was not unnoticed by Bogdasha, the local monk who taught Tatiana Holy Magic and subsequently, means to free her little sister from the blue hunger faery that she ate by mistake as a child. He berated them for making such rash decision knowing better about dangers lurking within since he and his fellow monks were investigating the forsaken depot for quite some time, but nevertheless praised the three for their discoveries. Even so, the monk decided to discredit Antonenko sisters' unexpected involvement, which understandably for the best as things would be complicated otherwise.

Before Jasminka could bring Mo to Luna Nova with her however, the blue hunger faery must undergo a couple of tests first. It was during said tests Bogdasha confirmed not only Mo's very being had been sanctified by Tatiana's Holy Magic through absorbing concretes scorched by the latter's cleansing flames, but also had what could be described as past-life memories. Though they were very difficult to make out, Jasminka could tell similarities between the memories and visions surrounding the bespectacled Red Train officer who used to work at the then abandoned Soviet depot and died there, leading the possibility of Mo being the officer's reincarnation much more likely. As for its curious emotional attachment to its former host, they deduced it to be attributed with either Jasminka's uncanny resemblance to the Ukrainian farm girl its past-self saved before his death, bits of the hunger faery "coursed" into her and vice-versa during its time inside her (most plausible explanation given Jasminka somehow relieved aforementioned memories as nightmares), or both.

Regardless, to help Jasminka keeping her blue hunger faery familiar behaved, Bogdasha bonded Mo with Confinement Seal, a silver round medal-like device bearing the insignia of Holy Magic, a heraldic cross with crossbars at the four ends and a large circle on the center, which will open up and magically imprison it within under her command, and that she must keep the Seal with her at all times. For the extra precaution, Tatiana taught her little sister a couple of useful Holy Magic techniques and hoped she won't have to use them against their friend.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

Managing to somehow pacify and even befriend the entity which made her life difficult for the past 10 years were one thing but, reassuring everyone at Luna Nova that it won't cause trouble while under her watch was another.

As expected, the academy's professors were horrified to see one of their students bonded with some gluttonous Unseelie-type faery as her new familiar, more so the fact of the faery in question bore a superficial resemblance to the demon/monster thing Sucy summoned via. one of her experiments by mistake in the previous year (well, that's what Professor Finnelan's report said). Indeed, despite of her already told the Headmistress that she had taken necessary precautions in case of worst-case scenario pertaining Mo, Jasminka knew it would take a while for them and her peers to get used with the blue hunger faery's presence.

Jasminka was not the only one who returned with a nasty surprise, however. Shortly after her arrival, the young Russian witch learned that Sucy brought a half-plant, half-snake like creature as her familiar which identified as a Svartálfar Vine Serpent, one of tamable yet dangerous fauna originally native at Svartálfheim. Naming vine serpent Nenita upon confirming it to be a female, Sucy explained that she initially mistook her as some mundane poisonous viper when finding it at the woods near her home until she turned green and sprouted leaves at various parts of her serpentine body after molting on the next day.

Later that afternoon, the gang lounged in Green Team's dorm room, eating snacks together while listening to Jasminka's tale from when Tatiana exorcised Mo from her stomach to their escapade at the abandoned Soviet depot in the forest near their residence. Hannah and Barbara were also there, distancing themselves from Mo who enjoys its poppy seed rolls.

"And that's how Mo became my familiar", Jasminka concluded proudly.

"Unseelie-type faeries are reputed to be fickle, especially ones which origins tied to tragedies and similar unfortunate events such as Holodomor", Diana said. "They said hunger faeries used to be victims but... "

"As it turned out, they were perpetrators of the man-made famine that died and their current form served as the punishment for their sins. Pretty karmic but, I don't think every single one of them deserved such fate", Jasminka nodded somberly. "Some of them didn't realize what they were doing until it's too late..."

"What happened to them on the other hand? I mean, the ghosts that haunted the ruined depot?", Akko asked.

"Did you break the curse?", Lotte added.

"I don't know about the colonel but, I think they're still trapped", Jasminka replied. "Defeating him was not enough to break the curse, let alone helping them to pass on to the other side. Not to mention there are other places affected by the same curse because of their ties with Holodomor as much as that one. All we can do is hoping that someone strong enough will break it once and for all someday. Alas, it won't be us."

"On the flip side, you found your closure and gave that Soviet depot a well-deserved respite, even if it's just temporarily", Constanze said through her Stanbot. Despite of her can talk, the German mechanic preferred to do so through the little robot which she utilized as sort of extension of herself.

"Lucky break you managed to tame it as well, wasn't it, Jasna? Not many witches and wizards around our age could have subdued a dangerous Unseelie Court and even lived to tell the tale", Amanda added.

"Actually, Amanda, Mo is 'he' and I didn't so much tame him. As I said, bits of myself flown into him as much as his into me over the course of those 10 years, if not because of my resemblance to that girl", Jasminka corrected, mildly surprised the Irish-American. "In any case, I told you guys about this because you already saw what Mo can do beforehand. Even though I know how to deal him should he went rogue, that doesn't mean I can handle him myself. The chance of it to happen is pretty much low but, it's better to be safe than sorry."

"I wholeheartedly agreed with you. You even made a wise decision to personally inform the headmistress about this", Diana smiled.

"The headmistress was really understanding and knows better what must be done, perhaps more than the professors. It's not that I don't trust them but, I doubt either of them ever faced hunger faeries before and wind up make things worse instead." The Russian witch then stood up on her feet and continues, "Anyways, keeping an eye on Mo while he's outside the Seal shouldn't be difficult IF you can keep your food and other edible stuff from his reach at the same time", she gave the blue hunger faery a dirty look in her last few sentences upon noticing him slipped one of Akko's umeboshi from its jar and ate it, prompting other girls to do the same.

"Hey, get your slimy tentacles off my umeboshi!", Akko yelled while snatching the jar back.

As if caught in the act was embarrassing enough, the blue hunger faery's cheeks puffed and his face literally turned green all of sudden. Weakly looking up at the jar on the brunette's hands, a realization hit him like a brick – it was the same jar she force-fed him to stop his rampage in the previous year. "BOOEEEEEEHHH!"

In that split-second, Akko's face was covered with vomit. With one last choke, Mo spat the umeboshi out which then landed on top of her head before deflating onto the bed like a beached jellyfish. Hannah and Barbara were royally appalled, while Amanda, Sucy, and Nenita couldn't help but laugh at Akko's misfortune (the substance, complete with the umeboshi, made her head looked like a poorly made ice cream with a cherry on top of it). But Jasminka was not amused as she raised the Confinement Seal and said, "Alright, Mo, I think you should finish the rest of your meal inside."

Realizing his mistake, Mo's face dropped as he submitted to his punishment and croaked as if he said, "Sorry", before the Seal magically sucked the blue hunger faery along with his remaining special rolls into the medal-like artifact under its owner's mental command. With an audible sigh, Jasminka cleaned up the Japanese's face with her handkerchief and apologized, "Sorry about that. Mo may be benign now, but he has yet to fully get over his appetite which made him eat something he shouldn't at times. But to be fair, it's part of his nature and like me, eating makes him happy."

"Well, I can see that", Hannah said indignantly.

"I didn't know she can be that strict", Barbara hissed to Hannah, pleasantly surprised by what just transpired.

"Jasminka, you said Mo can transform into Unseelie Axe thanks to your bond with each other, right? Then, did you know there are risks of wielding him while in that form?", Lotte asked.

"I'm glad you asked that. I can only do so for one, two... 99.9 seconds at the longest", Jasminka explained. "Luckily, instead of losing control, his raw power begins to dangerously burn my body fat whenever I go past my time limit. Believe it or not, I lost much of my weight to the point of looked malnourished when we discovered that, forcing me to eat more food than usual to fix my shape. Although, being a bit thinner because of it is not so bad at all."

"Told ya Jasminka'd be gorgeous if she got slimmer", Akko said to Lotte and Sucy.

"But that doesn't mean I'll stop eating a lot of food. I need extra fat in case of it happens... again", Jasminka insisted, slightly dismayed her Japanese friend.

After a brief pause, Amanda spoke up. "You know what, Jas? Putting his voracious appetite aside, having your new familiar around seems not an awful idea. Speaking about familiars, did you guys know second years will get theirs if they yet to have one?"

"If only they have sufficient scores to afford theirs. Those who performed poorly would be given a lizard as a familiar instead", Diana added.

"Well, there's no way I'll have a lizard considering how much I improved!", Akko huffed. "Whatever my familiar will be, I hope it'll help me improve as a witch. It doesn't have to be a crow like Professor Ursula's."

"Or maybe, if you're lucky, some adorable hammer-wielding ermine with wisdom and power of a Thunder God? That'll be like; 'Whosoever makes contract with this ermine, if she be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor!'", Amanda teased before laughed at her own joke.

"Very funny, O’Neill", Diana said, rolling her eyes. "I too have seen that movie."

"You know, if such thing existed, that'll be one neat familiar to have, Amanda", Akko commented.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

Somewhere at the plains in Norway, a power surge manifested about what seemed to be old, rundown stone steps, restoring it along with an enchanted archway made of floating stones situated on top of it. Five of them, which were the largest, each carved with its respective Elder Futhark rune that glow in ominous blue light; Fé (ᚨ), Jera (ᛃ), Hagalaz (ᚺ), Isa (ᛁ), and Kaunan (ᚲ). This soon followed by a swirling dimensional rift not unlike Ley Line portal that opened up in front of the archway, though this one had yellow and gold interior as well as possessing brilliant, rainbow-colored edge but nevertheless surrounded by emerald fiery energy. Finally, a bridge made of what could be best described as solid rainbow materialized between the enchanted archway and the portal, connecting them both. It was called Bifröst Terminal, a special archway designed to access Bifröst, Ley Lines consecrated by Gods of Asgard in the past so they could travel between Nine Realms.

Cautiously emerging from the portal was a peculiar male stoat-like creature with white winter coat carrying a backpack holding a sleeping mat both specifically made for him and a scarf worn around his neck in stylized manner. Though his anthropomorphic appearance, which rather obvious due to his primate-like paws complete with opposable thumbs, made the critter adorable to look at like some Saturday morning cartoon character, the fact of him slightly larger than ferret along with his azure tip-tail and brief neon blue glow on spikes across his elbow and tail as he step down the rainbow bridge betrayed his otherworldly nature.

While this wasn't the first time he stepped into the soil of Midgard, the stoat-like creature knew from experience the realm had its fair share of dangers just like his home realm, Jötunheim, and that he had just arrived in environment where everything about him and his kind was unwelcome. In fact, despite his people had established friendly relations with some parts of magic community in the realm, there were those who still distrustful toward them out of fear. Knowing the power surge manifested from Bifröst Terminal's magic surge would attract unwanted attention from inhabitants of Midgard, the ermine-like creature wasted no time to trace his left finger to draw a circle containing reverse triangle within made of emerald light on the air before placing his right palm at the center, completing it into a magic circle he then waved at the Terminal's direction. The quick gesture rendered Bifröst Terminal inert once again; floating rocks that formed the archway collapsed back to its base, while the rainbow bridge disappeared and the rift closed once more.

The stoat-like creature took a deep breath and exhaled, enjoying the air of the realm he hadn't visited for quite a while. ["Ah, it's been a long time since I visited this world"], he spoke in Old Norse before using the magic circle on his right palm to measure the concentration of magic in the air indicated by the intensity of the circle's glow and smiled. ["So, it's true. Those nine witches have restored Yggdrasil along with magic in Midgard. No wonder the Jötnar became restless. Must find those girls. Hopefully it's not too late."]

With that, he wasted no time setting out to accomplish his mission.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

**Author's Note #4: Took 5 months to finally finish this Jasminka-centered fic. Would've done that sooner had my laptop not screwed by some ****ing ransomware.**

**I mentioned the idea of Mo turning into an axe as well as Unseelie Blades being inspired by Devil Arms from _Devil May Cry_ series and Demon Sword from _GARO: Versus Road_ , right? Well, for the design of his said weapon form, I used Heavy Moon's Axe Moon configuration from God Eater 3 as sort of basis even though their resemblance to one another is not so obvious. Other changes I made in the blue hunger faery which further differentiate him to Keisuke Satō manga iteration of the character beside his coloration, wings, and friendlier nature was the presence of side carapaces containing twin barbed tentacles beneath – a trait inspired by those of Zegga, Akane's MegaVirus form from _SSSS.Gridman_ , which deliberate in my part since both Jasminka and Akane Shinjō were voiced by the same actress, Reina Ueda herself.**

**Surely you guys didn't expect Bifröst to show up in this fic's stinger, did you? Or the stoat-like creature who came out of it for that matter. That should be enough foreshadowing of what will appear in Witches of Midgard-verse series.**

**Anyways, I'm going to take a break or two before finally rewriting _The Rise of Luna Nova Valkyries_ as promised. Probably some of you have already read it in Little Witch Academia Fanon Wiki but, that one was technically an outdated, incomplete version which had since contradicted much of the series' updated lore and therefore would be replaced with the better, finalized one.**

**One adventure ends. Another begins…**


End file.
